WD All Boys
by LalaCreator184
Summary: W.D All Boys Boarding School, is an all boys school for all the males of Disney. Three Bestfriends will yet again go through the life of High School but with whole new challenges! Crushes, Parties, Drama, ect. And Boys! (Slash)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heylo Made up word lol:) But hi welcome to my fic! Yes this is Slash! meaning gay fic. So if you dont like please don't read. And yeah i know the fic is not that great now but its gonna get better im just trying to introduce the characters and the school and...stuff. But if you do like disney slash then go ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Peter! Come over here" Aladdin called out to Peter Pan who was admiring the "W.D All Boys Boarding High School" sign outside the gates they were about to walk through. Peter glanced at Aladdin then back at the sign, " hey Al wasn't this sign tan last year?" Peter asked scratching his head, Aladdin just rolled his eyes and walked through the gates with his luggage in his arms, peter eventually snapped out of is thinking and caught up with his friend, "whats the rush al we're already late for orientation". "Yeah nah duh, i'm just trying to make a good impression" Al said puffing out his chest in a confident way, " oh yeah sure" peter said with a sarcastic tone.

The two boys were halfway to the doors of the school they were still walking the long dirt path, in the middle of the huge court yard was a big fountain with a pixie on top with water spurting out of her mouth. The school itself was very huge, it was white and some decorative streaks of color was blue. Aladdin glanced over at peter, "dude did you really only pack one suitcase?" al asked him with a cooked eyebrow, "uhh yeah" peter said, the boys walked up to the school doors they glanced at each other and nodded, both of they're hands on each door handle and at the same time they opened the doors to they're new high school year.

It was loud in the entrance hall of the school, everyone was out of order and almost everyone had they're luggage in hand. Peter and Aladdin stepped two steps in the crowded building and looked around the room confused. The doors shut behind them loudly causing everyone to look they're way, it seemed like everyone's eyes were on them, after three seconds everyone went back to talking with each other, "awkward..." peter whispered to Aladdin who nodded agreeing. "Pete! Al!" The boys heard they're name somewhere in the jumbled crowd, they looked around trying to see who had called them, "guys i'm like right in front of you" a voice said in front of them, they're eyes averted down to they're other best friend Jim Hawkins.

Jim gave them both a small cute side smile and scoffed at the two idiots, "am I that small or you guys just can't see worth a damn" Jim said, Aladdin put down his luggage and peter let go of his suitcase, they both glanced at each other mischievously then they lugged at jim. Peter had Jim in a headlock rubbing his head with his fist while Aladdin tickled him, Jim uncontrollably laughed and kicked out like a child, " hahaha...guys..haha stop! Hahaha.. please!" Finally peter let him go and aladdin stopped tickling him. Jim jogged forward then stopped turned around facing the two boys, his face bright red his expression was a "not amused" one and he flicked aladdin and peter off then gradually walked away.

"Ha! Man hes pissed", Aladdin said to peter who was laughing up a storm. They loved when Jim got mad at them but he knew later they would be best buds again. The real question here is why is everyone still talking and not in order like they usually are on the first days of school. Peter looked around for teachers, he found one but not really the one he was hoping to find Mr. Smee, Peter tapped aladdin and grabbed his suitcase and started walking towards the nervous breakdown of a teacher.

"Hey !" Peter called out to the small male teacher, Mr. Smee jumped at his named being called out, he turned to see who had called him but tensed up when he saw Peter Pan, "oh P-Peter Pan, how...how w-was summer vac-vacation?" Mr. Smee asked the teen nervously. "Great, now why is everyone here not being organized and told what to do?" Peter asked looking around, "yeah and can they hurry i'm tired of holding all this luggage" aladdin complained from behind peter, " b-b-boys, i'm...i'm sorry but head min-minister Micky is not back from vac-vacation yet...he called and said he would b-be a little late...so..so please be patient" Smee said twiddling his thumbs. Peter and Aladdin both groaned, they turned away from Smee and headed through the crowed towards the North hall, Peter was tired and wasn't paying attention to where he was going he heard aladdin call his name, he turned to look behind him but he was interrupted by a hard muscular chest.

"Hey excuse you bud-" Peter looked up to see a very hot muscular guy, his eyes grew wide looking at the other male. The guy was slightly taller than Peter but had blonde short hair and a short blonde beard, with dark eyes. Peter felt his face grow warm he couldn't look away, " uhh pete keep moving.." aladdin said nudging his friends shoulder, peter snapped out of his gaze and stepped around the cute guy, "hey wait!" he heard someone call out but peter ignored it and kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim made it to the less crowed side of the North hall where his luggage and his admirer stood next to them watching it like he asked him to. _What a kiss ass_, Jim thought rolling his eyes approaching the older male.

"Thanks Milo...again for watching my stuff" Jim said to the older boy who nervously smiled at him, "of course anytime...b-but Jim I have to ask..." Milo gulped nervously and pulled at his shirt collar "...uhh are y-you free anytime this week maybe possibly Saturday?" milo asked sweat going down his face.

Jim knew this was coming, " you know Milo im actually busy all this week, you know getting settled in and stuff...yeah sorry". Milo sighed and held his head low for a minute but quickly shot back up startling jim, "oh okay ill give you my number then and you can call whenever your free...oh well if you want" Milo said blushing a shade of pink.

Jim smiled and nodded, _not like i'll ever be free for you lover boy_, Jim thought chuckling to himself a bit. Its not that jim doesn't like Milo its just that he is a bit too nerdy for him they say opposites attract but not with this one. Milo handed jim his number and then nervously said he had somewhere to be and left.

Jim leaned back on a wall watching the other guys interact with each other, some caught his eye you know muscles and looks. A few freshman boys were messing around with this little Meerkat, pulling on his tail and picking him up, flicking his nose trying to make him sneeze.

Jim watched remorsefully for second then he had enough of the poor animals suffering and marched towards the two freshman boys. "Hey leave him be! What your doing is stupid as hell!" Jim yelled out causing a few heads to turn and look his way. The two freshman boys dropped the meerkat and disappeared somewhere in the crowd leaving the meerkat on the floor.

Jim knelt down by the meerkat to help him up but he pushed his hand away, " I got it no need to help but...uhh thanks" the meerkat said smiling at Jim. The animal was standing now and grabbed his small suitcase that was nearby, as he tried to walk away he tripped on what seemed to be someones shoe lace causing him to fall to the hard tile floor making a high squeak sound.

A group of boys looked down to see what it was that made that sound, the boy who had the untied shoe saw the animal face flat on the floor and chuckled " he sorry little dude, that your eyes are so screwy you couldn't even see my shoelace, now my shoe got rat germs!" the teen shouted making all of the other boys in his circle laugh at the poor meerkat.

Jim watched the meerkat stand himself up but then he was quickly got knocked back down by the guy with the untied shoe laces foot, the meerkat squeaked again even louder this time causing the group to bust out laughing. Jim had enough and stood up, "Hey you douche you can't treat anyone like that! Only weak people do!" Jim shouted at the older taller guy. The guy scanned Jim then started laughing, his crew started to laugh along with him, he stopped laughing all of a sudden and with a serious look on his face he snapped loudly shutting his crew up.

" Oh poor freshman-" "sophomore" Jim corrected him, "yeah...whatever do you know who I am?" The guy asked jim with an assuring grin on his smug face. Jim's brows narrowed " no! And I don't give damn if your the King of the world it doesn't give you a ri-" "Bradley Uppercrust lll" the guy interrupted Jim carelessly offering out his hand like this was some kind of meet and greet.

Jim of course ignored his offer to shake hands and instead scowled at him. The teen took his hand back still smiling wickedly at jim, "oh I see not much of a social person, that's okay, because social or not I like you" Bradley carelessly said stepping a little closer to jim who in response stepped back. "Excuse me?...ha! You must be joking" Jim laughed, but bradley's smile faded and turned around, his back facing jim, "i don't joke kid...i always get what I want...have a nice day".

Bradley snapped getting his crews attention then he pointed in the North halls direction, jim moved aside letting them go by, all of the teens except bradley gave him a dirty look as they walked passed. After bradley and his crew passed jim started looking for the meerkat from earlier, he didn't see him in the spot he last was so he scanned the floor for any trace of him, no luck. Jim figured then that he didn't want to be bothered anyway and shrugged it off turning around heading back to where he left his luggage.

"Jim! Jimboooo!" Jim hated to be called "jimbo" and only two people knew that. Jim stopped walking and turned around sharply, only to see his two idiotic friends coming through the crowd up to him. "Fuck you guys!" Jim yelled sarcastically mad to them, Aladdin pushed past Peter still with his bags and stuff in hand and ran up to jim. "Oh Jim I've been waiting on the very day for you to speak those lustful words to me!" aladdin said bashing his eyelashes and talking in his most girly voice, which was surprisingly good.

" Shut it Al, my first day of school has been crazy so far" Jim said rolling his eyes on the word crazy. Peter came up standing by aladdin, his face pink, " uhh pete you okay...you look hot...w-wait no homo!" jim stupidly rambled to his friend. "Oh yeah peter bumped into this cute guy, I guess and he just bluntly stared at the guy for like 30 seconds hahaha!" aladdin told jim laughing barley talking, "it was not 30 seconds...it-it...doesn't matter..." peter's face got redder " because i'll...probably never see him aga-again" peter said cupping his mouth face fully red.

Peter was once a fairy and still has fairy traits, like red face when feeling a curtain emotion and flying. Peter let go of his suitcase, his face probably redder than it has ever been before and shot up in the air making a b-line towards the entrance doors of the school. "Peter!" Jim called out but peter was already in the air flying towards the doors, when he reached them he was about to grab the handle and jolt out for some fresh air. Peter reached for the door handle but before he could the door handle was turning its self, peter in response floated back a little.

The entrance door opened slowly letting in rays of sunlight come in through the creak, the door opened suddenly with a swoosh causing the whole student body to look at it. Peter floated right in front of the entering person and froze, the next thing that everyone heard was, " Peter Pan!".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Guys! Umm i just kind of figured out how to do the A/N thing so hi:) I hope your enjoying this fic! Yes im a Disney fan lol:P And im sorry its so crappy right now but i promise it will get better! I really wanna go long with this fic soo leave reviews of what you think! And give me some ideas of other fics you might like to read, i love requests thanks! And enjoy.**

* * *

Peter blinked in confusion, staring up at the face of a pissed off James Hook. "Blasted Pan! How many times have we told you not to fly in the building!" Hook yelled, peter's face color went back to normal now seeing that hooks face color has reddened with anger. Peter planted his feet back down on the floor "Im sorry old Mr. Hook seems like I have forgotten after three long months."

Hook came in the building and slammed the entrance door shut causing the chandelier in the middle of the room to shake rapidly, everyone looked up at it wide eyed, "tsk, tsk Hook...wouldn't want that falling again" Peter indecently said to hook his hand stroking his chin as if he had a beard. Hook rolled his eyes at the boy and pushed past him and everyone else that was in his way.

Hook made it to the middle of the large entrance hall, it was almost like a mini version of a ball room. It was circular and to the far right from the middle was the front desk were the secretary worked and beside her desk was head minister mickey's office. Hook stood in the middle and searched around scanning the walls of the hall for teachers, he spotted smee behind a decorative plant.

Hook whistled loudly silencing all the chatter, "everyone I am aware of the lack of adults here and I am proud to say I am here to put you all in place, so shut your blasted mouths so I may direct you!" Hook squawked. A few students groaned someone even shouted out from the crowd "piss off hook!" causing a few people to laugh. "Who said that!...never mind I will deal with that later for now...Mr. Smeeeee! Please help the students arrange themselves in grade order! Seniors to the left and the freshman to the right...and the juniors and sophomores fill in the middle!"

Mr. Smee emerged from the back and met in the middle with hook, "okay...eve-everybody you heard em, get...get to it!"smee said fanning his hands in a shooing motion. All the boys stared moving to they're designated grade group, Peter and Aladdin met in the junior group while Jim awkwardly stood out of his group trying to be by his friends, "hey peter!" jim called out to peter who was mischievously looking at hook, he snapped out of is gaze when aladdin nudged him, "huh? What?" "I said are you okay now? you really freaked out earlier." Peter turned to look at his friend and smiled " yeah im fine now I was just nervous for no reason, no need to worry jimbo" peter snickered. Jim flicked him off then stood up straight only to realize a metal hook in his face. Jim jumped back "for walt's sake Mr. Hook why..." "shut your blasted mouth hawkings and get with your group or I won't hesitate to give you detention."

Jim groaned and cussed under his breath taking two steps to join his group, he glanced over seeing aladdin pretending to laugh at him. Once all the students were put in they're groups Hook walked behind the secretary's desk and picked up a packet that was already there, it was a list of all the students names and were they're dorm halls were. Hook flipped through the pages scanning names, the names were in a random order meaning anybody could be in a room with anyone, the grade didn't matter.

"Okay students, quiet now! I'll be calling names out and when I call your name go to your designated hall...just make a line starting from that pole there in the entrance of the hall! Do you understand!" Hook shouted . There was a response of a bunch of muffled yeses from the groups, Peter had to go out of his way and say " yes sir Mr. Hook!" saying it like a soldier and saluting causing a few people to giggle Peter smiled up at Hook who just glared at the red head. "Okay ill start with West hall...okay Aladdin Ababwa please start the line for West hall!" Hook called out. Aladdin looked at Peter and grabbed his suitcase handle, "hey cross your fingers that we all get the same hall or doubtfully the same dorm room" aladdin said in a serious tone.

"Okay Al, but have fun bud...i pray to walt you wont die" Peter said placing his little suitcase under his arm and putting his hands together like he was praying. "Shut up-" "Mr. Ababwa go to the hall and stop flirting with pan!" Hook said loudly. Aladdin started walking to the hall but stopped in his stride and looked up at Mr. Hook "Oh yeah he's bae!" Aladdin said sarcastically to the man and continued on to the hall.

As names were being called and the lines were growing, other teachers were showing up, most of them looking like they forgot school was today. The secretary Ms. Godmother showed up and took over the name calling, still no sign of the head minister so the assistant principal Mr. Jafar took over. "I am terribly sorry but Head minister mickey said he wont make it until tomorrow him and Mrs. Mouse have not made it back from vacation so dorm council teachers take your students up to they're dorms and assign rooms please , thank you." Jafar announced to everyone, some teachers as well as students groaned at the news.

Surprisingly Jim and Aladdin had the same hall, but peter had East hall the hall beside them. "Jim! Hey Jimmy!" Peter called out to jim who was far across from him, "oh damn peter I didn't see you there! Ha! You got east hall?!" Jim yelled back to peter. It was loud in the hall no one could barley hear each other, everybody was shouting across the hall trying to get they're separated friends attention, so it was hard for jim and peter to talk. "Yeah! This freaking sucks! At least someones with Al!" "What!" Jim yelled back trying really hard to listen " I said im glad someone is with Aladdin!" "What!" Jim yelled again.

At this point Peter just gave up talking and shook his head at his friend defeated, " wait! What!" Jim shouted again even though peter didn't attempt to say anything. It was no purpose in responding because the lines were moving, peter faced forward beginning to walk, but he glanced over at Jim who was waving bye to him. He didn't even turn his head to face him but simply just flicked him off with a smile disappearing behind the east halls wall separating peter from his friends.

The schools structure was kind of complicated, when you entered one of the halls there were class rooms and lockers, walking further down the hall there are stairs leading to some more class rooms and lockers on the second floor. The third floor were the dorms, it looked like a hotel up there. The floors were carpet and the halls lights were dimmer, the only thing that threw it off were the schools posters and rule signs on the walls.

Peter and the rest of the boys in the line were following they're dorm councilor and also magic teacher Mr. Merlin, he was rambling on about something he did over summer break. Meanwhile Peter was less interested in that but was getting frustrated at this guy who kept stepping on the back of his shoe, "Um excuse me guy behind me your stepping on my shoe" peter harshly whispered at the boy who he couldn't see. "Oh-oh ...im...im sorry" the boy nervously whispered. The line continued to walk until Mr. Merlin stopped at one room, "ok guys looks like this room is mine, so if there are any problems just come knock on room 204's door and I will assist you in any way how."

Peter looked out to the front since he couldn't see over the guys head in front of him and saw Mr. Merlin trying to find the right key from the rows of keys he had on a circular chain. Peter gazed at the front of the line to see who the line leader was, peter saw him and quickly averted his self back facing forward making himself look straight at the guys back in front of him._ Thats that guy from earlier_, peter thought feeling his chest his heart was beating fast for no reason, he realized that and calmed his self down.

"Ok guys! Sorry for the wait I have my key now...great ok so lets look at this here list and give you guys your room and keys!" Mr. Merlin said way to happily. From under his arm he held a piece of paper out and a box, he pushed his glasses up on his face and cleared his throat, "okay Phobeus your room mate is Quasimodo and your room number is 213, right down the hall to the left" Mr. Merlin announced handing Phobeus his key. Peter watched the guy in the front of the line take the key, he picked up his suitcase and started walking down the hall.

" Oh ex-excuse me...sorry" Peter looked behind him and saw a deformed looking guy emerge from the back of the line, he looked scary in a way but sweet. He made his way to the front of the line and said thank you to Mr. Merlin and halfway jogged after Phobeus, "Hey good luck Phobeus! Your gonna need dude!" The guy in front of peter yelled. Phobeus glanced over his shoulder and smiled, "ha I know-" Phobeus's eyes looked like they saw something he lost.

Peter was watching Phobeus walk off but he didn't expect him to look back and stare at him. Peter went back to staring at the guys back in front of him trying to make himself as invisible as he could behind the tall stranger. "Hey you-" Phobeus began to call out but he was knocked down by a short stubby little hunchback, "oh im so sorry phobeus...i-i was just excited" Quasimodo explained holding out a hand to help phobeus up. "Oh no im fine" The rest of the guys in the line were having a laugh fit, except peter and the guy behind him, "ok thats enough guys back to assigning dorms!" Mr. Merlin snapped.

The laughing quickly stopped and Mr. Merlin went back to calling out names, "Shang and Dimitri 206!,Charming and Christopher Robin 209, Milo and Peter 211!" Peter sighed. Stepping out of line to go get his keys Peter saw in the corner of his eye the guy behind him following him, _I hope that is not my room mate oh please walt!_, peter prayed . Peter took hi keys from Mr. Merlin and thanked him, the guy behind him did too and he didn't take a key . _Fuck! Why couldn't have a cute guy as a room mate I get separated from my friends now this!_ Peter was pissed but he kept himself calm so his face wouldn't turn red. Peter and Milo reached they're dorm, and peter was unlocking the door milo started speaking, "hi im Milo Thatch and you must be Peter Pan, Jims friend right?" Peter nodded still trying to get the door open with the stupid key. _Holy shit I know this guy!_ " And your that guy thats in love with jim right?" Peter said bluntly with his focus still on the door, "well … I mean...needless to say I... g-guess...umm yes!" Milo rambled nervously. _Shit...this is going to be a long year_.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: A lot of cussing!**

* * *

Aladdin unlocked his dorm room and walked inside, his room mate wasn't there yet so he was a little nervous to find out who it was. Previous years Aladdin had some crazy and scary roommates, last year that perverted Gaston guy was his roommate and he had no one to go to in the hall so he was stuck with him. Thankfully this year Jim was in this hall with him.

Aladdin looked around in the hotel-ish dorm, he put his luggage down on the far left bed, the one closest to the window and fell on the bed face first. To his dismay when he hit the bed a whole bunch of pixie dust went flying everywhere including in his eyes, _those damn maids!_ Aladdin quickly got off the bed and ran to the bathroom. He turned on the sink cupping his hand under the running water and splashed it on his eyes.

Aladdin came out the bathroom face still all wet and now his shirt, the intercom beeped meaning there was about to be an announcement. "Students we will give you an hour to get yourself settled in, after an hour I will make an announcement and tell you to get dressed in your uniforms which should already be in your closets in your assigned dorms, then everyone is to report to the auditorium, students are to stay in they're designated halls until I make the other announcement in an hour, thank you." Aladdin sighed and walked over to his bed sitting down on the edge. As Aladdin was taking his shirt off he heard the door open, he couldn't see who it was because his shirt was over his eyes,_ oh please walt let it be someone normal!_ Aladdin slowly removed his shirt revealing who his room mate was.

"Well damn your cute!" Is what Aladdin heard from the guy who he guessed was his room mate. " Uhh...Thanks so your Flynn Rider?" "Yes I am and your Aladdin right? My bud texted me since I was late, told me my room was 103 and I bunked with some guy named Aladdin. Then I was like is he cute? And he said I gotta see for myself...and here you are!" Flynn said smiling closing the door behind him.

Aladdin was happy he got a hot room mate, but Gaston wasn't ugly either and he knows how that went. "So what grade are you in?" Aladdin asked trying to start a conversation, "11th im guessing you are too" Flynn said walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge like aladdin was. "Um yeah...so what is your major?" "Sword fighting and Horse back riding, got a little rhythm to it." Aladdin chuckled at what he said, he was starting to like Flynn maybe this was going to be good after all.

"Man i'm so tiered Al...wait can I call you that?" Flyn said laying back on his bed hands behind his head. "Sure...i don't see a problem with that, but can I call you Rider?" Aladdin asked, if flynn was going to call him by a nick name then so was he. " Yeah but I didn't ride anything yet..." Flynn said with a big stupid grin on his face, he started to laugh. _Aww damn am I stuck with another Gaston or what!_ Aladdin thought, his face very confused looking. "I'm just kidding with you Al..." Flynn said getting up off the bed heading towards the bathroom " I don't want you thinking I was some weird pervert" Flynn said before closing the bathroom door. _Nope...not at all._

Jim unpacked all of his stuff out of his suitcase and laid it out on his bed. His room mate, Prince Edward laid spread across on his bed humming some song that he has been humming ever since they stepped foot in the room. Jim was also praying he wouldn't get a snooty prince like this, there are some down to earth princes and then there are some over the top drama queen princes, and Prince Edward at this moment was on the top of the list. "So...Where is your luggage?" Jim asked Edward trying to be nice, "who me?" he heard the prince say, jim turned around and looked at the brat. _Oh no who the fuck else would I be talking to...my CLOTHES! _"Yes you...edward-" "that's **Prince** Edward to you peasant, my name should be nothing less."

Jim at this point wanted to reach over and punch that stupid ass Prince in the face, but he didn't want to go to detention on the first day of school, " peasant!? Who the hell do you think you are to call me a peasant!" Jim shouted at the prince who looked amused "why Prince Edward of course, well my mistake may I ask what your name was again." Jim could not believe this guy had the audacity to insult him and then ask for his name, _what the fuck! Oh walt why me! Im going to prison...yup...no just calm down Jim be nice...be nice. _"Why my good sir" Jim began, "it must seem there has been a mistake...you see I thought my room mate was going to be a psycho maniac with weird magic or some shit like that, but then I got you." Jim said in his most proper way, "well my fellow no need to fret then, because I am in your presence you should consider your self blessed with beautiful sights of me" Prince Edward said way to modestly, he smiled to himself resting his hands on his stomach.

Jim smirked at the prince, "oh no my "fellow" you see what I have as a room mate is much worse then a psycho maniac! You wanna know why...because I have a snooty ass, rude, disrespectful ass prince as a room mate who probably wants everyone to kiss his ass and eat from his hands and praise him like the almighty king of the world! And you know what else!" Jim shouted. Prince Edwards face was distort nobody has ever in his life yelled and insulted him like this. "Your fucking name is Edward and I will call you **Edward!** Because I don't give two flying pixies about you being a Prince! And the next time you call me a peasant I'm kicking my boot up your royal ass!" Jim yelled storming over to the door.

Prince Edward was in total shock and had no response, he was now sitting up in his bead staring at Jim in disbelief. Jim opened the door , but before he walked out he turned around and looked at the prince "good day to you EDWARD!" And with that jim walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Woo chapter 4! Yeah i know it was short, but i just wanted to introduce the roomates and who and what our characters are dealing with. Yup RIP Prince Edwards dignity lol. Anyway i promise next chapter will be juicy-er ^_^ Also check out my new series _Linked By Blood_ Ok leave reviews and favs:) Until next time! Adios Muchachos!**


End file.
